Super-Extrapolator
The Super-Extrapolator, a mystical machine that predates even the most ancient of artefacts, is a device that is used for...well...it can be used for anything. It can do practically anything, and some of its known functions will be included on this page. The actual machine has never been found or seen, and it's appearance is not known. However, genius physicist The Great Byramus has developed a handheld version that has developed a link with the real machine, therefore possessing a highly watered down version of some of its functions. History/Discovery The Super-Extrapolator was written in an ancient text by an alien civilisation that thrived many trillions of trillions of trillions of trillions of years ago, about 12 universes ago, and was mentioned as a tool that could be used to bring peace to reality, and non-existence. The Great Byramus searched (in his spaceship, the Licorice Hub) across the stars in search of it, but nothing came of it. But he picked up an untraceable signal from some hi-tech electromagnetic equipment in his spaceship, and rerouted the signal into a handheld, box-shaped controller that harnessed the power of the Super-Extrapolator. Known Functions (Handheld Version) To be able to travel in time: No restriction in travelling backwards, but a maximum of three trillion trillion trillion trillion trillion trillion trillion trillion trillion trillion years in the future. To be able to travel in space. To be able to teleport coffee beans from a stated location (and other ingredients) and make coffee. To be able to kill an organism by a red laser beam that switches off the life force. To be able to stun an organism by the same beam, but it's coloured green. To be able to instantly teleport a maximum distance of 200 miles. To be able to cause a mental overload (with a yellow laser beam to the head) which causes the victim pure agony in their mind, which can lead to permanent insanity. To grant temporary immortality (purple laser) that lasts 33 hours. To cure any disease. To destroy any object, no matter the size (no true maximum size is as of yet known, although it is believed to be able to destroy entire realities) To heal any wound or ressurect a human being to any age desired (provided they've lived to it) To generate any physical object (non living) smaller than 3 cubic metres. To translate any language into a script that is printed from regenerative ink inside the machine, or at least, The Great Byramus's version. True Machine The original Super-Extrapolator has not been located, but it is widely believed that whoever or whatever brought about creation at the beginning of time imbued their powers in the original machine, thus meaning that its functions are limitless. Entities that have sought the machine Great Byramus - the great physicist fruitlessly sought after the machine. However, with his genius intellect, managed to create a machine that weakly resembled the original, but with limited powers. The handheld Super-Extrapolator is currently also in an unknown location. DVD Player - with it's omniscience, the DVD Player knew of the Super-Extrapolator and the threat that it posed to it. However, even the DVD Player couldn't locate it.